Trad Vasquez
is a character appearing in the anime series, Beyblade Burst Evolution. He was a professional BeyTrainer for BC Sol, but now currently works for the American team, the Raging Bulls. Appearance Trad is a young man with mid-toned skin, curly dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. He wears a dark green turtleneck under a red ruffled shirt, and a black and gold vest. His pants are dark brown as well. Personality Trad is very uptight and concerned about BC Sol, which makes him very judgemental when meeting bladers that want to be a part of the team. He is also very analytical, as he is always reviewing battles using his advanced tablet in order to observe other's skills. He values being attentive and serious as much as his boss, Kristina, does, which is especially shown when he is disappointed that Valt Aoi is late and instead favors Rantaro Kiyama when they try out to become a part of BC Sol. He also is confused by Free De La Hoya's laid-back and indifferent attitude, but respects him since Kristina does. Later on, after Free leaves the team, Trad begins to question Kristina's decisions much more often, believing that she is dependent on his help to make choices for the good of the team. He doesn't agree with how she trusts Valt or Rantaro to give them any wins, as he sees them as disappointing Bladers. He is angry and displeased at how BC Sol drops from one of the most promising teams at the World League to being barely able to qualify. After Cuza Ackermann transfers to BC Sol from Top Wand, Kristina states that BC Sol has a good chance of winning with Bladers like Valt, Rantaro, Silas Karlisle, and Cuza, but ignores the other bladers. Trad scolds Kristina for her lack of respect towards the others, and tells her that he has decided to leave the team. Trad tells her that he hates how she has gotten rid of most of the traditions that her grandfather had held to, and that he could no longer recognize the organization. He also leaves to America in hope that his advice will be taken into account more than Kristina did, leaving her with a book of statistics on all of the bladers on the team. Sometime after joining the Raging Bulls, Trad's negative demeanor begins to decrease slightly. He also began to acknowledge that Kristina was able to see the potential within their newly recruited bladers while he couldn't. Trad is also impressed when Rantaro masters the use of the knuckle grip launcher he stole from his workshop. Relationships Kristina Kuroda Trad is the advisor to Kristina, but tends to doubt her decisions often. He criticizes her scouting of Valt Aoi as one of the new top bladers of BC Sol, and becomes angry with her over their losses; especially the transfer of Free De La Hoya. Kristina trusts Trad enough to talk with him over how the team is doing, but doesn't tell him everything about how she is feeling and her fears. As Kristina begins to put Valt into more important positions, like the stand-in leader of BC Sol, Trad begins to quietly show how he strongly disagrees with her choices, and pins the blame on her by saying everything 'is not his decision.' After leaving BC Sol, Trad eventually came around to the fact that Kristina recognized the potential in the new bladers, and that her faith in them now made sense to him. At some point, Trad secretly watched and recorded a video of Free battling Lui and sent the footage to Kristina for BC Sol to witness. Gallery Trad.jpg D3c19d3cd956e43db21ebc29b00601da.jpg Trivia * He fills a similar role of a BeyTrainer like Kenny from the Original series, Madoka Amano of the Metal Fight series, and Maru from Beyblade Zero-G. He also shares the same profession with Raul Comas, who would eventually take his role in BC Sol. Category:BC Sol Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Raging Bulls Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Bey Trainers Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters Category:Recurring Characters